


孤儿院

by longmiaowu



Category: devil may cry(DMC)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: ND 养父与养子的关系的但丁与尼禄





	孤儿院

**Author's Note:**

> ND 养父与养子的关系的但丁与尼禄

自从维吉尔离开人界跳入魔界之后，但丁已经有几年没有见到过他了，在调查一个恶魔的下落时但丁来到了一座城市。

那个城市被恶魔毁坏的几乎没有任何生机，但丁走在一条小路上的时候，看看着一旁的一个“Orphan asylum”的标志。

但丁将那扇破旧的门推开，他看着枯萎的树木和花，环顾了一下四周随后用手捏了捏鼻子。

“这地方，如果没被袭击的话应该很漂亮吧。”

但丁顺着孤儿院敞开的大门走进去，就看着一些可能是老师或者护工的尸体倒在地上，有些像被大火烧焦一样，有些像是被活生生扯开内脏和血液喷溅在墙壁上，那些尸体被苍蝇和一些小恶魔啃食着发出了难闻的味道。

但丁捂着鼻子走上二楼的儿童休息室，他看着一些孩子和士兵以及恶魔的尸体和地上凌乱的玩具还有枪械，看起来之前刚发生过屠杀如果士兵成功的话应该带着那些孩子逃离了这边。

但丁的脚步声引起了衣橱里一个孩子的注意，那个孩子推开衣橱从一旁拿着士兵落在地上的手枪就准备朝但丁开了一枪，扣动扳机和子弹被射出的声音让但丁躲开了子弹，他看着那个孩子满身是血但是却不怕他感到了奇怪。

“嘿，小孩这个血是你的吗？你受伤了吗？”

但丁问着那个孩子，孩子将枪扔在地上他看到但丁不是恶魔便跑上去抱住了他的腿抽泣着。

“老师还有士兵们都被杀了…孤儿院的孩子们也都死了，我被老师放在衣柜里看着他们被杀掉。”

但丁蹲下身看着孩子的样子，他回想起了以前自己的母亲为了救他也让他躲在衣柜里的事情，同时他也注意到孩子的右手是绑着纱布像是在掩盖些什么一样，这个孩子和他很像…

但丁擦去了孩子的眼泪拉着他的手走出去，在下楼的时候他将孩子抱起来让他尽可能的不看那些死相惨重的尸体，他和孩子聊着天为了让他不再害怕。

“你叫什么名字？”

但丁观察着孩子的一举一动，孩子的确乖乖的把脑袋埋在但丁的怀里，他微微颤抖着回答出自己的名字。

“尼禄…这是修女给我取的名字。”

但丁听到后轻轻的拍着尼禄的后背，他小声说着“没关系，已经没事了。”但丁尽可能的离开了这个让孩子感到害怕的孤儿院，他带着尼禄回到自己的事务所将尼禄当成自己的孩子照顾着。

随着尼禄慢慢长大，但丁也从青年变成了有些风骚的大叔，尼禄曾经和但丁发誓说想要长大后和但丁一样成为恶魔猎人，但丁本以为这是孩子开玩笑的话语，但是没想到尼禄确实成为了一个恶魔猎人。

尼禄加入了教团，他在里面算是为圣骑士但他并不喜欢和人接触而是喜欢单干，这次他接到了任务要去曾经的孤儿院附近找一下一直没有被猎杀的恶魔。

他自大好胜的心态导致了他上了恶魔的当，恶魔早已准备就绪要除掉尼禄这个侥幸存活的孤儿，他将尼禄打倒在废墟中用背上的刺扎进了尼禄的双手之中，男孩大声的惨叫声激发了他身体里的恶魔力量。

与此同时但丁也在千钧一发之际解救了尼禄，看着恶魔被消灭尼禄冲上去拉着但丁的衣领朝他吼着。

“为什么你要杀了他！他是我的猎物！”

看着尼禄受伤的身体和暴躁的脾气，但丁扯住他的帽子把他拉回事务所，他随即找了一些医疗物品帮这个让自己操心的男孩消毒。

尼禄闹着脾气没有理但丁就跑进了自己的房间，他看着自己的手因为之前被恶魔伤害到他的那只“手”也开始发疼和发光，尼禄捂着肩膀抱怨着自己的大意和但丁的多管闲事便躺在床上睡觉。

夜里可能是伤口的疼痛，尼禄从床上爬起来他走到但丁的床边看着那个养自己多年的父亲，心里居然起了奇怪的念头，他掀开但丁的被子看着睡的死沉的男人，少年解开了男人的衬衫，他看着男人的身体咽了咽口水便低下头用舌头挑逗着但丁的乳头。

另一只手也同时伸到但丁的裤子里摸着那个还在睡觉的阴茎和囊袋，尼禄的动作让但丁感到难受他撑着上半身只看见尼禄已经将手指插进了他的后穴里。

“嘿，你醒了？我以为你不会醒过来呢，伟大的恶魔猎人但丁，我的父亲。”

尼禄的话让但丁感到异常，他刚想抬手将尼禄的手拉开就被男孩的右手那只发着光的手重新按在床上，尼禄解开裤子将自己那醒过来的阴茎抵在但丁的穴口蹭了蹭，借助自己顶端的前列腺液和刚刚润滑穴口留下来的口水直接插了进去。

但丁闷哼着抬起了腰，他已经很久没被人进入过那边，他身体反抗着但内心却无比渴望这样的感觉，这让他想起了曾经和维吉尔的事情，维吉尔的一切。

男人放下了抵抗，他抬起头按住尼禄的脑袋在他耳边小声提醒道。

“再进去些，在左上方那是我的敏感点。”

男孩听着但丁的话咽了咽口水，他将但丁的双腿分的更开用力的摆动胯部操弄着但丁告诉他的位置，尼禄虽然是第一次但是这也让但丁受了不少苦，太过用力的掐他和啃咬可见他如果面对的是位姑娘，可能第二天他就会吃几个巴掌。

随着不断的抽插和撞击敏感点，尼禄面临了第一次实战的高潮，他低着头咬住但丁的脖子便射了进去，而但丁喘了几口气抬起手摸了摸自己挺立而且已经全被自己体液沾湿的阴茎撸动了起来，直到自己射出来但丁才让尼禄退出去。

看着穴口不断的流出之前射进去的精液，尼禄红着脸不知道该说什么，他和自己的养父做爱了，而且还是他在上面。而但丁翻了个身把被子为他撑开拍了拍床垫。

“不晚了，该睡觉了。”

但丁的话让尼禄缓了回来，他躺进被子里看着自己身边的养父对他产生了一些念想，这个男人不可以让别人知道，他只能属于自己。

自从那件事过去后，尼禄每次回家都会和但丁做爱，他渴望但丁紧致的后穴和那被操时发出的呻吟，他渴望但丁的一切。

但是但丁却不同，他只认为尼禄是他的养子，他和尼禄做爱只是双方的解决自己的生理要求，对尼禄是否有爱…或许只是父亲对孩子的爱，或者朋友之间的爱。

但丁一直愿意和尼禄做爱，从未拒绝过他，这让尼禄对但丁的欲望逐渐变强，直到那天但丁和自己的好朋友崔西去酒吧小酌一杯被崔西亲了口脖颈都不知道就晃晃悠悠的走回来，尼禄在家里等了他一晚上，当他发现但丁喝的醉醺醺的时候本想责怪他，但看到他脖子上的唇印时尼禄控制不住自己的身体，他将但丁的衣领拉着狠狠的揍到地板上。

“你疯了吗？！”

但丁挨了一拳酒也变得半醒了，他看着尼禄的样子有些不对劲才注意到他那只“手”发出的光变成了红光，尼禄的瞳色也变成了红色，他拔开但丁的衣服啃咬着他那被留下吻痕的地方，但丁尖叫着用手按住尼禄的脑袋，尼禄不是亲也不是咬，他像野兽一样撕咬着但丁那边的皮肤。

鲜血从皮肤下喷出，尼禄沾着血笑着看着他。“我认为我有必要帮你清理一下，但丁。”

尼禄接下来反常的样子让但丁怀疑眼前的孩子不是他曾经认识的那个尼禄，男孩将但丁的叛逆之刃举起狠狠的插在他的双手上让他无法反抗，随后他将但丁的裤子褪下用他的白象牙沾了些自己备用着的圣水插进了但丁的后穴，剧烈的灼烧感让但丁吼了出来，他没想到尼禄会干这种事。

后穴被枪管撑开，鲜血和一些肠液从那滴落在地板上，尼禄确保枪不会走火把但丁给射穿，他不断的扩张当枪管整个都可以插进但丁的体内时尼禄用力的抽了出来，他将自己的阴茎抵在入口处插了进去。

对于尼禄为什么会这样，但丁有了些头绪。这可能和尼禄的那只恶魔之手有关，恶魔的本性在告诉他，但丁是他的所有物。

男孩的阴茎不断触碰着但丁因为圣水而灼烧掉的内壁伤口，疼痛给但丁带来了很大的打击，他本可以靠着自己的恶魔血统来恢复，但现在他连抵抗的办法都没有。

伴随着尼禄的低吼，他发泄在了但丁的体内，精液填满了他的穴内，看着但丁的样子尼禄笑着低下头亲吻着他的嘴唇。

“你只能和我做爱，但丁。”

但丁笑着朝他说着“和你做爱之前，我早和一个人做过，我可不是第一次。尼禄”

尼禄听到但丁的话之后他掐住但丁的脖子吼着，再次将阴茎抽动起来，他狠但丁这样告诉自己，这个男人对他来说是他的一切。

在他6岁的时候如果没有但丁他就早死了，没有但丁他就会没有任何的信心活下去，对于但丁来说尼禄不过是他收养来的孩子，对于尼禄和他的感情，但丁始终保持界限。

在尼禄第二次高潮的时候，但丁仰起头亲吻了他的嘴唇，他用着父亲般的口吻告诉他。

“别被恶魔占领了，你是恶魔猎人。”

高潮过会尼禄陷入了昏迷，他那只恶魔之后恢复了以往的颜色，而但丁也试着把手从叛逆的固定中拔出，他看着睡去的尼禄想到了维吉尔，但他要试着忘记维吉尔面对新的生活，可他怎么可能忘得了。

清晨尼禄看着自己睡在床上，头有些胀痛的问着但丁昨天发生了什么，但丁笑着告诉他。

“昨天我们度过了愉快的一晚。”


End file.
